Electricity
by DramaticStarlet
Summary: JONAS fandom. It was a natural progression of events, where all the pieces fit together perfectly. JoeStella.


**electricity.  
**

by katie

lol first actual JONAS fic that isn't about spies or include OCs or other Disney people! :D

i'm not sure if joe and stella actually get together, but that would be bomb if they did and prove that the writers of the show should hire me. :P

so yeah. enjoy the...err, joella??

EDIT: fixed all the typos. haha they bothered me.

–

"Okay, Joey. Focus."

The words of Stella Malone echoed in Joe Lucas' head. He could hear her voice loudly and clearly, overpowering the screams of teenage girls and the opening artist.

Although he had done this dozens of times before, electricity still pulsated through his veins and rendered him scatter-brained and unfocused (even more so than usual). But the sound of Stella's voice always made everything better. The sweet, gentle lingering of her voice calmed the butterflies in his stomach to a dull flutter, and made his nerves shake a little less.

"And don't mess up your hair!" Stella giggled, snapping him back to reality. It was somewhat ironic that the cause of his distraction also brought him right back to planet Earth.

"Hey, you try to keep your hair all perfect when it's like, a BAZILLION degrees on stage!" Joe pouted, folding his arms over his chest.

"Oh, no. I'm just the ultra-fab, behind-the-scenes girl. My job is to make you look pretty," Stella said solemnly. It was well-known that Stella took her job as the Lucas Brothers stylist very seriously. She had a tendency to show them outfit sketches in the middle of school or at 3 in the morning via TEXT and on one occasion interrupted a concert simply to ask the brothers if they liked the ties she picked out.

"And I will look pretty, if I have any hair left when you're done," the middle brother grumbled as Stella yanked a brush through his hair.

Stella simply smiled, and gentled her strokes. "Well, maybe your fangirls like bald guys. It's very IN. You could get like...a tattoo on your head!"

Joe scoffed, and took the brush from her. "Haha, Stella. You so funnay."

Stella giggled infectiously, her brown eyes sparkling as she playfully snatched the brush back and swatted him on the head with it. "I _am _funny. You just can't appreciate my humor, Joseph."

"Well you can't appreciate MINE, Stella," Joe crossed his eyes and stuck his tongue out to the side.

Stella shoved a hat over his head and pushed him out of the chair. "Next!"

Joe gaped. "Nuh-uh! You can't just make me go on stage like..._this_!"

And by, "like..._this_!" he meant his lack of any substantial clothing (a shirt, pants, shoes, etc.).

"Nick, are you ready?" Stella called down the hallway, pretending to completely ignore Joe and his current unruly state.

Joe pouted for a moment before grinning and digging his fingers into her side, eliciting loud, uncontrollable laughter. "Will you please help me get ready?" he asked in a warning tone, his fingers temporarily freezing in place.

"S-stop tickling!" Stella managed to breathe out. Her pale cheeks were flushed bright pink, and her hair fell around her in wayward blond tendrils, but Joe still thought she looked beautiful. The way her smile touched her big brown eyes, and the way her fingers were curled around his (in a futile attempt to off them) was so...so..._Stella._

"Only if you say you'll finish." His lips twisted into a lopsided smile, and he loosened his hold on her sides.

Stella sighed dramatically. "Maybe," she looked up at him, "but only if you dedicate the WHOLE concert to your best friend in the whole world slash stylish, Stella Malone."

Joe laughed as he snaked his arms around her waist, and met her eyes. He wasn't sure what he was doing, or why exactly he was going it, but it felt..._right. _She was Stella, and he was Joe; it was simple.

Everything with Stella was always just so simple. Effortless. A natural progression of events, where all the pieces of the puzzle always fit together.

_Perfect._

Joe's tone was solemn when he spoke; "I'll see what I can do."

And then Stella smiled.

That awful/beautiful smile that made his heart break and soar at the same time, and sent his nerves in a sort of organized chaos once more. The simple flash of white teeth, framed by perfect pink lips and that cute little dimple on her cheek.

He swallowed, and on impulse bent his face so their lips barely touched. She didn't respond for a moment, and Joe thought he might have just made the biggest mistake of his life (save for the time he went on stage without his pants, and an entire crowd of screaming girls saw his Spiderman boxers).

Gradually, though, her lips began to move against his. The stick sweet taste of cherry-flavored lip gloss and the feeling of her soft, cotton shirt beneath his fingers made Joe see stars. He was rendered unable to speak; think; focus on anything but kissing Stella Malone.

"You wanna go on stage with your lips all swollen?" Stella whispered against his lips, her hands moving to play with the hair on the nape of his neck. The sensation tickles, and Joe cracked a small smile. "What does smiling mean, Joseph?"

"It means you talk too much," Joe pulled away to say matter-of-factly.

Stella shook her head. "Not very nice."

"So mean," Joe nodded, wriggling his fingers in front of her face. "The Tickle Monster is meaner. And ruthless!"

Stella laughed and kissed him chastely as a way to get him to shut up.

Like all perfect moments though, a loud crash and the scream of "AHH MY FOOT!" ruined this one.

Joe groaned and pulled back, glaring as Kevin Lucas (the eldest of the three brothers) came limping in. He held out his bruising foot to Stella, smiling sheepishly as he said, "Fix me?"

"Kevin!" Joe exclaimed and flashed his brother a look that screamed, 'Dude I'm scoring right now LEAVE!'.

"Am I interrupting something?" Kevin cocked a curious eyebrow. "Are you planning something?"

Stella giggled and flashed Joe a knowing smile.

"Something like that," she whispered into Joe's ear, her voice lingering, before turning her attention to Kevin.

Joe sighed and looked after her dreamily, before glaring at Kevin.

Oh, he was _so _going to get it.

–

:) yay...joella! haha, it was mostly just hopelessly cheesy and pointless but I really wanted to write something joe/stella before the show came out. and I plan on writing a nick/penny or a nick/macy. lol i'm a freak.

**please review with more than "so cute" or "i loved it" or whatever, thanks. :) let's not start that with JONAS!!!**


End file.
